¿Hay oportunidad para un último baile?
by Tifa the killer
Summary: Hace tiempo que su relación se había acabado sin embargo Obito no desistiría tan fácilmente a que Rin lo olvidara completamente... su propósito se cumpliría con solo una pregunta; /Rin Nohara ¿hay oportunidad para un último baile?/


**¡Hola gente detrás de sus pantallas! Hoy vengo con un regalo para la grandísima, genial y sexi XD FerCevella o como en el foro La Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas le conocemos; Nana… si estás leyendo esto, Nana-neechan, espero disfrutes tu clamp ;3**

**Bueno como ya eh dicho Naruto no me pertenece y bueno blablablabla ustedes conocen el resto XD.**

**Resumen: Hace tiempo que su relación se había acabado sin embargo Obito no desistiría tan fácilmente a que Rin lo olvidara completamente… su propósito se cumpliría con solo una pregunta; /Rin Nohara ¿hay oportunidad para un último baile? /**

**Aviso: Este Fic es un regalo para FerCevella por el post 50.000 en el Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas.**

**Tiempo: Por primera vez en toda mi existencia este Fic está basado en el Rol Konoha High School del Foro**** La Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas.**

_**Canción**_

**¿Hay oportunidad para un último baile?**

—Hola Obito ¿te gusto 'jugar twister' con Terumi-sensei?

—Escucha, ese no era yo, era Tobi. Por alguna razón al perder contra Itachi se volvió más fuerte y no pude controlarle.

—Si, aja, yo soy Caperucita Roja, y la guitarra vuela

— ¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad! Yo... antes de la fiesta pude enterarme lo que Tobi quería hacer en la fiesta y me alejé todo lo que pude. Pero... Pero no fue suficiente. —miró hacia abajo—Rin-chan, te juro que es la verdad. Yo jamás estaría con alguien que no fueras tú

— ¡Mírame a los ojos!—le dijo mientras levantaba su cara— ¡¿Crees que soy estúpida como para no darme cuenta de las cosas?!¡Por qué acá Señor Uchiha no se veía que lucharas porque Tobi te dejara en paz!—Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y las limpió bruscamente

— ¡¿Crees que no intenté tomar el control?! Sólo cuando Mei-sensei me derrotó pude volver a mí—llorando también— Cuando te vi llorar... Ese fue el pequeño momento en que una lágrima salió de mis ojos, a pesar de que Tobi me controlaba por completo. Y luego... Nada. Por favor, créeme.

—¡No, no lo creo!—le gritó mientras hacía mis manos, puños— ¡Ahora resulta que ah Tobi le importo ¿no?! ¡Si te hubiera creído no me hubiera puesto borracha! ¡Pero ni ahora ni ayer! ¡De todos esperaba esto menos de ti!—se permitió caer de rodillas con las manos en los ojos, llorando a mares

— ¡No, digo que en ese momento pude ser yo un segundo! ¡Te juro que es cierto todo lo que digo!—viéndola llorar, la voz se le entrecortaba— ¿¡Por qué no me crees!? ¿¡Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas!?

— ¡¿Crees que puedes comprar mi confianza?!

—Yo... Nunca dije eso—dijo abriendo los ojos— ¿Cómo puedes pensar... que compraría tu confianza?—llorando— Rin-chan, de verdad que te digo la verdad. Tienes que creerme por favor. Sabes que sin ti moriría. Tu sonrisa es lo único que hace que me levante contento cada día... ¿Qué ganaría dejando de verla?

—Pues te tendrás que acostumbrar a no verla por un tiempo—dijo directamente—Cometiste un asesinato... mataste a mi sonrisa con tus acciones. E hiciste el mejor truco de mi vida, romperme el corazón sin siquiera tocarlo...

—No, Rin-chan—balbuceó completamente asustado de lo que podría seguir—Te estoy jurando que no era yo... De verdad que no era yo.

— ¿Cómo supones que te creo o te creeré? Traicionaste la confianza que te tenia, justo cuando más te amaba tu decidiste alejarte. JAMÁS pensé decirte esto pero... No te quiero ver—luego salió corriendo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-2 meses después-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si, Obito Uchiha estaba destrozado por su ruptura con Rin Nohara.

Si, Rin Nohara estaba decidido a olvidar a Obito Uchiha.

La muralla que Rin estaba construyendo en medio de ambos era demasiado densa, pero Obito deseaba con todas sus fuerzas romperla… pero deseaba aún más que, al menos, Rin lo viera como un amigo.

—**Eres tan estúpido**—le decía una y otra vez Tobi.

—Y si lo soy, ¿en que te afecta a ti?—contraatacó Obito.

—**En nada, pero si sabes muy bien que Rin no te quiere ver ni en pintura ¿Por qué sigues intentando acercarte a ella?**—preguntó Tobi.

—Porque sin ella me muero, Tobi.

—**Pero al parecer ella está mejor sin ti…**

—Tobi, ¡dejarías de recordarme que ya no le importó!

Tobi calló y Obito siguió mirando el techo _"¿En qué clase de escoria me convertí por culpa de Tobi?"_ pensó.

_Alumnos y maestros del Internado; Konoha High School_

El Uchiha puso atención.

_El viernes de esta semana será el baile de verano en nuestras instalaciones, será a las 8:00 pm en el salón principal._

_Esperamos contar con la presencia de todos._

_Que tengan buen día._

—**Pero si mira qué oportunidad se me presenta de nuevo…**

—No, esta vez no Tobi, esta vez me toca a mí—habló el Uchiha

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Día del evento, 8:30 PM-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Obito se había vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla negro y una camisa blanca.

Llego, tarde como de costumbre, al evento. Al entrar pudo ver cómo la gente se divertía, al fondo se oía Last Friday Night de Katy Perri y rápidamente diviso a Rin y a Minato.

La primera iba vestida con un vestido agua marina y el segundo con un pantalón de mezclilla y una sudadera azul marino.

A los ojos de Obito veía que esos 2 se divertían mucho… pero después de todo el Uchiha entendía que la Nohara debía de seguir con su vida.

De pronto se empezaron a escuchar acordes de guitarra:

_**Far away de Nickelblack **_**(****Recomiendo escuchar)**

_**Este tiempo, este lugar, empleado mal, demasiados errores, muy tarde, ¿Quién soy yo para hacerte esperar? Solo una posibilidad, solo un respiro, por si acaso solo una vez.**_

_**Porque tú sabes, tú sabes, tú sabes… **_

Tanto Rin como Obito pusieron atención a la letra, era un significado relacionado con su situación.

_**Que te amo, y te eh amado desde hace mucho. Y te extraño, estando lejos, demasiados lejos. Y mantengo el sueño que estarás conmigo y nunca te iras, dejo de respirar si ya no te veo más.**_

***¿Y qué esperas, Obito?* **pregunto Tobi a Obito.

Obito caminó hacia ella, Minato y Rin dejaron de hablar.

—Bueno shimai, yo me voy—dijo Minato y se retiró.

—Aniki, shotto… matte—dijo Rin pero era demasiado tarde.

_**De rodillas, te preguntare "¿hay oportunidad para un último baile?" por qué contigo yo resistiría todo el infierno, para sostener tu mano daría todo, daría todo por nosotros, daría cualquier cosa y no me rendiría.**_

_**Porque tú sabes, tú sabes, tú sabes… **_

—Rin-chan—llamó Obito.

— ¿Qué pasa, Obito?—preguntó Rin.

El Uchiha se puso de rodillas.

—Rin Nohara ¿hay oportunidad para un último baile?—preguntó el pelinegro.

— ¿Hablas enserio?—dudó la peli café y el Uchiha asintió. —Entonces será un honor, Obito Uchiha.

Obito se levantó, llevo a la Nohara a la pista, tomo con una mano la cintura de Rin y con la otra su mano derecha, ya que la otra estaba en su hombro. Y empezaron a bailar con el ritmo de la canción.

_**Que te amo, y te eh amado desde hace mucho. Y te extraño, estando lejos, demasiados lejos. Y mantengo el sueño que estarás conmigo y nunca te iras, dejo de respirar si ya no te veo más.**___

—Rin, ese día…—comenzó a hablar Obito.

—No insistas Obito, por favor—dijo Rin.

—Déjame hablar por favor, Rin—suplicó el Uchiha.

—Muy bien… pero no esperes que cambie de opinión—advirtió la Nohara.

—Rin, te juro que ese día te dije toda la verdad… no era yo, era Tobi.

—Y yo te dije que no te creía… y aun no lo hago.

_**Demasiado lejos (Demasiado lejos) hemos estado demasiado lejos por tanto tiempo**_

_**Demasiado lejos (Demasiado lejos) hemos estado demasiado lejos por tanto tiempo**_

—**Oye Rin, pregúntale a Mei, fui yo quien hizo eso con Mei**—respaldó Tobi.

— ¡Tobi!—reprimió Obito.

Rin miro nostálgica hacia el piso; ¿a quién creerle? ¿A sus ojos o a Obito y Tobi?

_**Pero tú sabes, tú sabes, tú sabes…**_

—Por favor, créeme, como te dije ese día, tu sonrisa es lo que me mantiene vivo ¡qué digo tu sonrisa! ¡Toda tu me mantiene vivo! Aun pasando 2 meses, por muy raro que suene, sigo amándote como en el principio—dijo el Uchiha. —Te lo ruego, créeme y dame una segunda oportunidad

La Nohara siguió mirando el piso _"¿Qué hago ahora?" _pensó.

—Obito, yo…

—No importa… es más, de ahora en adelante cumpliré con lo que me pediste, no me volverás a ver…—Obito soltó a Rin y caminó para alejarse de ella

_**Que yo te busco, yo busco que estés aquí porque lo necesito, necesito oírte decir;**_

Rin corrió tras Obito y lo tomo del brazo, le dio la vuelta y lo abrazó.

—No Obito, no lo hagas

"_**Te amo (te amo) te eh amado desde mucho**_

—Rin, no te sientas obligada a corresponderme…

— ¿Crees que me siento obligada a corresponderte? No Obito, estas muy equivocado.

_**Y te perdono (y te perdono) por estar lejos tanto tiempo**_

—Rin, ¿Qué tratas de decir?—preguntó Obito

—Obito, yo…

_**Entonces sigue respirando porque nunca te dejare, cree en esto, descansa en mí y nunca me dejes ir.**_

Rin miro a Obito

—Yo aún te amo… ¿aun quieres la segunda oportunidad?—dijo la Nohara

_**Sigue respirando porque nunca te dejare, cree en esto, descansa en mí y nunca me dejes ir**_

—La eh querido por 2 meses—respondió el Uchiha y correspondió al abrazo de la Nohara

Rin sonrió y recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Obito

_**(Sigue respirando) descansa en mí y nunca me dejes ir**_

_**(Sigue respirando) descansa en mí y nunca me dejes ir"**_

**Bueno ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo me quedo?**

**Intente con todas mis fuerzas escribir un drabble pero se los juro que por más que intente no pude.**

**Gracias por leerme, son lo mejor de lo mejor.**

**Recuerden: Todos los caminos llevan a Roma… excepto los que no te llevan a Roma**

**¡Felicidades Nana-neechan!**

**Nos vemos, ¡hasta lueguito! \^_^/**


End file.
